gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
BMW 528i
|width = |height = |aspiration = NA |power = 145 PS (142 BHP) @ 5500 rpm (showroom) 140 PS (138 BHP) (garage) |torque = 28.6 kgm @ 3500 rpm (206.9 lb-ft) (showroom) 28.6 kgm @ 2000 rpm (garage) |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |drivetrain = }} The BMW 528i is a road car produced by BMW. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2. Colors There are fifteen colors available for this vehicle: * Alpine White * Titanium Silver Metallic * Aspen Silver Metallic * Cosmos Black Metallic * Jet Black * Sahara Beige Metallic * Siena Red Metallic * Royal Red Metallic * Glacier Green Metallic * Vermont Green Metallic * Oxford Green Metallic * Anthracite Metallic * Orient Blue Metallic * Dark Blue * Biarritz Blue Metallic In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: The much-acclaimed BMW 5-Series saloon is just as happy sitting on a Munich taxi rank as it is out-sprinting the most exotic of supercars in the guise of the awesome M5. The broad 5-Series range incorporates six-cylinder and V8 engine variants, fuelled by a choice of diesel or petrol. But at the model range's heart is the 528i, incorporating a 2.8-litre, 24-valve in-line six-cylinder powerplant developing a healthy 193 BHP at 5,500 rpm. With a standard five-speed manual gearbox fitted the 528i covers 0-62 mph in a swift 7.5 seconds and can reach a 147 mph top speed. A five-speed adaptive automatic gearbox is optional, complete with a Steptronic manual mode which allows the driver to select gears without the need for a clutch pedal. The 528i is rear-wheel drive and thanks to lightweight all-aluminium suspension utilising an advanced double-joint front axle and multi-link rear it is a highly-rated driver's car. Automatic Stability Control + Traction anti-slip control prevents wheelspin in all versions but it can be switched off to allow the driver to fully enjoy the capable chassis. When pushed the 528i is well-balanced at the limit of adhesion and can be drifted into spectacular, but manageable oversteer. That said, its 225/55 tyres on 16-inch alloy rims provide plenty of grip making it a very safe and secure machine during normal road use. The power steering is light for parking yet retains plenty of feel and feedback as you pick up the pace. When the time comes to call things to a halt the 5-Series relies on anti-lock braking matched to ventilated discs. The BMW 5-Series was received as a class-leader amongst executive cars at its 1996 launch and there are few that can challenge it today. Acquisition GT2 You can buy this car at the BMW dealership for 61,500 Credits. Trivia *The real car produces 142 kW (190 PS) like the 328i, but when implemented in Gran Turismo 2 it was mistakenly set up with 142 BHP instead, making it much slower than intended. Pictures File:Gb52np--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2 File:Gb52nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC versions of Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:BMW Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Sedans Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars